


Toothaches Just From Kissin’ Me

by Stealthtable, Tanacetum



Series: Vibing and keeping it tight [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Trans Character, Deeply unfortunate mannequin heads, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Taako has several good reasons to flee the room, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum/pseuds/Tanacetum
Summary: The kiss was warm, urgent and tender and long overdue. As they pulled back, Lup gave a breathy little laugh. “You’re good at that,” she said. “Wanna ditch studying and take this to the couch?”Lup's in mortuary school. Barry's a forensic scientist. Studying together is a pretense.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Vibing and keeping it tight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581217
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	Toothaches Just From Kissin’ Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Blupjeans first date? Here it is.

Taako flopped on the couch and scrolled through his phone. Lup’s study buddy was due to arrive any minute. He wished that it was Trautonium_Corvid coming over instead. Or also. But definitely not also, not with these fucked up mannequin heads everywhere. Kind of a mood killer.

‘Restorative arts’ had sounded like such a cool class, before Lup dragged in a half-dozen extremely cursed, utterly fucking _haunted_ mannequin heads. Half of them looked like they had something they needed _shots_ for, not just spackle-grade foundation.

Tee-bee-aitch, Taako was getting used to them a little, but he was trying to date a _normal_ boy, thanks.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Lup came hustling out of her bedroom. “Got it,” she announced. Lup was sporting a killer cat eye and her _nice_ perfume. Mmhmm. Alright. “Help her study,” huh? Anatomy? Probably. She swept the door open with a flourish. “C’mon in, Taako this is Barry. Barry, Taako.” She gave Taako an inscrutable look.  
  
Barry shuffled across the patch of tile that passed for a foyer, into the open-plan living area, and looked around. He shifted an armful of supplies and held out a hand for Taako to shake. “Hi, nice to meet you.”  
  
Taako raised himself up by his elbow, dropping his phone on his stomach. Barry seemed a decent sort. Human guy, few years on Taako and Lup, a bespectacled, roundish cuddly type. Not overtly spooky enough to be what she normally went for, but maybe that was a good thing. Barry gave off the general impression of a teddy bear.

Frankly, Lup was way too excited to have him looking over the heads lined up on their kitchen table with polite interest. She was vibrating like this was a visit from the queen, or maybe Fantasy Margaret Cho, and not Paddington Bear, Oatmeal Edition.

Taako reached up and shook Barry’s hand. “Hey, yeah, you guys gonna do—” he pulled his hand back and waved it vaguely “—mannequin shenanigans, or?”

“Yup,” Lup said cheerfully. She was setting out a whole mess of supplies that didn’t look a thing like regular makeup all over the table. She opened up their laptop and pulled up some notes, then Spotify, then flipped back to the notes. “Just ignore us, bro-bro, promise I won’t chase you around with the heads. Today.” She smirked.

Barry laughed. “No promises on tomorrow?” he teased.  
  
“Or yesterday,” Taako snorted.  
  
“Snitches get stitches,” Lup sang. “C’mon over, Barry, tutor away.” She gave Barry a wide grin.  
  
Jeezy creezy. That was Lup’s signature flirtation grin. Countdown time. Taako settled back in on the couch and picked up his phone, awkwardly scrolling as he ignored the two of them.

“Alright,” Barry said. He crossed the room and set down his supplies on the table. “This stuff’s mostly just extras, brushes and whatnot, just in case. Looks like you’ve got everything here though.”

Lup nodded. “So, here’s the assignment, right? Just gotta get some practice, get a set of eyes on it that knows what he’s doing, you know?” She gestured to the computer screen.

Barry leaned in and squinted at the screen. Lup’s perfume hung in the air between them, floral with a spicy kick to it. He fought back a soft little grin and inhaled another appreciative breath. “Okay...yeah, pustules, bruising, lacerations, combination, you’ve got this in the bag. Wanna just start from the top?”

“Good a place as any.” Lup stepped closer to Barry, pulling a mannequin head in front of them. The thing was hideous; it looked like it had died of smallpox days ago. “Alright, my dude,” Lup said to the mannequin, “you need some _help_ , clearly.” She picked up a makeup brush and brandished it.

Barry laughed and picked out a makeup container. “So, think of this like the worst acne, green first, to cancel out the redness.” He blushed a little. “You, uh, probably didn’t have to worry about that, but, anyway, opposites on the color wheel, right?”  
  
Lup laughed. “Bold of you to assume I wasn’t also a teenager, but thank you,” she said with a smile. “Green, opposite, got it. Hold that steady for me?” She opened the container in his hand and dipped her brush in it.

Taako rolled his eyes as the two worked on the mannequin. Lup was brushing Barry’s arm, taking excuses to get close. They weren’t gonna finish all those heads, no way.

Several minutes later, Lup tilted her head to regard an almost human-looking mannequin. “Did I hit the balance?” she asked. “They’re not supposed to look too alive or it upsets the families, but this guy at least doesn’t look terrible anymore.”

Barry nodded. “That’s the ‘art’ part. This guy looks good though, blending’s good, almost like you know how to do makeup real good,” he teased, nudging her arm.

She batted her lashes at him. “Oh, thanks for noticing,” she teased back. “Want some background music? Then we can tackle—” she checked the screen “—bruises.”

“Yeah, music, absolutely,” Barry answered. He swapped the finished mannequin head for the bruised one as Lup switched the computer over to Spotify and hit play.

Taako’s ears snapped up as the song started, all slow, bluesy humming and clapping, then a man’s voice. The music was _rhythmic_. It was _smooth_. It was _very_ _horny_. It was _wildly inappropriate_ for a platonic study session.

Lup stepped back from the computer and slid herself between Barry and the table. “So bruises,” she said lightly, looking over the mannequin. “Yellow, right, to balance the purple?” She paused and looked over her shoulder, up into Barry’s face. “Same’s you’d do for a hickey, easy.” She smirked.

Taako bolted up from the couch as Barry frantically tried to cover a nervous cough. “Bye guys, have fun, I’m gonna go—see what Mags is doing...text when you’re...anyway,” Taako mumbled as he booked it for the door, letting it slam behind him. Lup snorted a laugh.

Barry seemed to recover. “Uh, yeah, basically the same,” he said, a little distractedly. The music continued on, the singer warbling about how sweet his lover was. A blush crept up Barry’s neck.

“Well then, I ought to be able to cover that, no problem,” Lup said, self-satisfied. She reached for another container, leaning and stretching her arm forward. Her ass gently bumped backward into Barry. “Whoops, bumped ya,” she giggled playfully. She passed the makeup to Barry, pulling his hand into a good spot in front of them. “Wanna hold this for me?”

Barry stifled a gasp. “Yeah, got it, no worries,” he stammered. His blush deepened.

Lup worked on the mannequin for a few moments, deftly covering the unsightly splotches. A comfortable silence stretched between them, filled only by the singer crooning on.

“Hey, Barry?” Lup began, her brush going still as she trained her eyes on the mannequin. “Ever think about kissin’ me?”

Barry froze, breath catching, trying to process the question and not quite able to believe his ears. “Y-yeah.”

Lup set her brush down and turned around, tilting her head up to look him in the face. “Wanna kiss me now?” she asked, one eyebrow quirked playfully.

“Gods yes,” Barry burst out, pulling her closer and meeting her lips with his own, his hand at her back, her hand on his cheek.

The kiss was warm, urgent and tender and long overdue. As they pulled back, Lup gave a breathy little laugh. “You’re good at that,” she said. “Wanna ditch studying and take this to the couch?”

Barry gave her a sappy little grin. “Definitely. Lead the way.”

Lup took Barry’s hand and tugged him along, flopping down on the center cushion of the couch, body angled toward him. “Make yourself at home,” she teased, shoving pillows aside. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him closer. Their foreheads pressed together. “Been wanting this for a while.”

“Like _so_ long, me too,” Barry said. He brought a hand up to brush a stray lock of her hair back. “You’ll tell me what’s okay to do?”

Lup nodded, grinning. “Mmm, yes. You?”

“Promise,” Barry agreed. He pressed another kiss to her lips.

Lup returned the kiss, sweet and gentle, and pushed closer, eager as heat started to build. She crawled up into Barry’s lap, straddling him and settling into place. “Good?” she breathed.

“Better than good,” Barry said, looking a little giddy. He rested his hands on her hips as she wound fingers into his hair. “You’re beautiful.”

A light blush dusted Lup’s cheeks. “Thank you, you’re sweet.” She kissed Barry, this time letting her mouth open eagerly and moaning encouragingly when she felt his tongue tease. Her fingers tightened in his hair, not pulling, but there, holding steady.

Barry could feel himself growing hard in his jeans. He let his hands roam over Lup’s back, sliding across the fabric of her shirt, only teasing at her sides, not quite daring to presume they were welcome on her breasts just yet. He skimmed them back down to the hem of her top, toying with it as the kiss ended, then giving it an inquisitive little tug. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Lup giggled, “only if you _promise_ to touch. You gonna let me take yours off too?"

“Yeah,” Barry said happily. He peeled Lup’s shirt up and off, and she raised her arms to wriggle out of the garment. 

Lup reached to Barry’s waist, intent on ridding him of his shirt, too, but stopped as her hand brushed low. “Oooh, got something I can help with, huh? And you’re so good with your tongue, too, hmmm…”

Barry nearly choked and blushed violently. “Lup, I—could I eat you out? I’ll make it so good, promise.”

“Oh, I _hope_ so.” Lup stole another little teasing kiss. “Where do you want me? You want me right here on this couch?”

Barry scooped his hands under Lup and picked her clear up, standing and pivoting to deposit her back on the pillows as though she weighed nothing. Lup squealed delightedly. Barry dropped to his knees in front of her and gazed into her face. He ran a hand up and down her bare thigh, rumpling her short skirt. “Beautiful.” He reached out slowly, stroking his fingers over her panties.

“Holy shit...Bear,” Lup gasped, eyes wide as they met his. He was looking at her like she was the whole moon, like she was some sort of goddess and he was here to show his reverence, but also...there was just a hint, some sort of lustful, animal arrogance that said he knew he could make her toes curl. His fingers plucked at her panties. “Yes, go for it, take ‘em off!”

“Now, we don’t have to rush, no way your brother’s gonna be back in a hurry. There’s plenty of time,” Barry answered. He ghosted a knuckle over the cloth, barely any pressure at all. Lup squirmed. “Let me get you good and worked up, bet I could have you _so_ wet before I even get my mouth on you.”

“ _Bar-ry_ ,” Lup moaned. “You’re teasing, it’s not fair!”

Barry chuckled softly and skimmed his other hand up Lup’s inner thigh. “Isn’t it? I’m still dressed, this is fine. We’ll just go _real slow_.” He smirked, dragging his fingers along her at a snail’s pace.

“Nooooo, Barry _please_ ,” Lup whined. “C’mon, I wanna feel your mouth on me, I can’t wait any more!”

Barry reached up Lup’s skirt and hooked gentle fingers into her panties, pulling them down and off, then dropping them on the floor. “Awww, can’t wait, huh? Okay. Maybe we can try that game some other day,” he teased, dipping down between her thighs.

“Gods, fuck, _Barry!_ ” Lup cried. His tongue, his clever, clever tongue teased at her folds, hot and wet. “Babe—fuck, ‘s good, so good!”

Barry grinned as Lup laced her fingers into his hair, two fists holding him firm, keeping him where she wanted him. Lucky thing it was where he wanted to be, too. He toyed with her, licking long stripes and little flicks and swirls, finding what made her hands clench and tug at his hair and what made her thighs shake and her voice break with pleasure. He revelled in her scent, learning the taste of her like a new and delicate wine. He spread her open, big hands pressing gently on slim thighs, and slowly, leisurely, swirled his tongue around her clit.

Well that was it, Lup was gonna keep this boy. She arched and moaned, encouraging him. “Bear—ye-es, right there, gods, more, more, fuck,” she babbled.

Barry grinned against her, heedless of his cock throbbing neglected in his jeans. He could say a million things he liked about her, but his mouth was busy, so he’d just have to show her this way instead. He pulled back a hair, his touch so light it was barely there.

Lup honest to gods _whimpered_. “Barry—more, I need more, please Bear, make me come.”

Barry couldn’t resist her like this, flushed and quaking, half-naked on the couch and moaning for him. He gave her what she needed, more pressure, firm, swirling laps at her clit until her whole body shook as she came, moaning his name like it was her only link to reality. When she finally began to settle, he pulled back with a big, self-satisfied grin. He licked his lips, her slick running down his chin. “Good?” he asked, knowing the likely answer.

“Ho-ho—holy shit, Barry,” Lup breathed. “Jesus Fantasy Christ, that was— _gods!_ ”

“Take that as a yes,” Barry teased. He got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to her, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Gimme a sec, I wanna—gods, lemme catch my breath and I’m gonna—”

Barry chuckled. He toyed with a lock of her hair. “Can’t wait.” He kissed her again, sweet and affectionate. Wrapping an arm around her and scooting closer, he let her lean into his shoulder, fingers running up and down her arm, just taking a moment to hold her. “You taste so good,” he said, grinning a little.

Lup giggled. “Thank you,” she answered, still slightly breathless and shuddery. She turned her face up to kiss him, then smiled and slipped to the floor. She took hold of Barry’s belt, undoing the buckle before dragging his jeans and boxers down his thighs. His cock sprang free, achingly hard and dripping precum. “My turn.” She leaned forward to take him in her mouth.

Barry gasped as Lup wrapped her lips around his cock. “Whoa, Lup, easy,” he managed as she slid downwards, taking all of him in her mouth. “Beautiful girl, gods.” He wanted her, any way she was pleased to give him, but this here was a _lot_.

Lup swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting him experimentally, salt and musk on her tongue, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She held his eyes as she bobbed down, taking him in deep.

“Lup— Fuck, you’re perfect,” Barry groaned. If she kept looking at him like that, right into his eyes, with her mouth full of his cock like she _knew_ what she was doing to him— _gods_. Her gaze was almost mischievous, and her touch was intoxicating.

Lup ran her hands up his thighs and under him to grip his ass, holding him firmly, his cock heavy on her tongue. “Babe—good, so good, yes!” he gasped.

Lup gave his ass a little squeeze and kept going, sucking and licking, dragging her lips along his cock and taking him deep into her throat. It was good, taking him like this while she could still feel the tingles he’d given her. It felt good, giving as good as she got.

She swirled her tongue around the head of Barry’s cock and then bobbed down, again and again until Barry set a hand on her cheek in warning. “I’m gonna— Lup, I’m so close, if you need me to pull—” Lup immediately slammed him all the way to the back of her throat. Like hell was she missing out on this. “Perfect, gorgeous, Lup, _gods, fuck,_ ” Barry babbled as he came, flooding Lup’s mouth.

Lup sucked him through his orgasm before pulling off and swallowing. “You’re not bad yourself, Bluejeans,” she teased, looking up with a little smirk. “You wanna just exist together a sec?”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, that sounds perfect. C’mere.” He held out his arm to her. Lup crawled onto the couch and flopped over, curling cozily into his side. Barry wrapped his arm around her with a chuckle and kissed her hair. There’d be time enough to figure out what they were to each other now, as important and looming as that felt. Whatever they were, it was pretty damn good.

Barry glanced at the kitchen table, catching the waxy stare of the mannequin sitting there. He nudged Lup. “Think that dude got a good show? Kinky,” he joked, gesturing.

Lup looked up too, and burst out laughing. “I can’t believe the mannequins are _voyeurs_. Oh well, hope it was fun for you, fella, it sure was for me.”

“Same here, watch away,” Barry agreed with a chuckle. He wrapped his arm a little snugger around Lup, basking in her warmth and the afterglow.

They sat in comfortable silence, half-clothed and fully content, cuddled up together on the couch. After a while, Lup broke the silence. “Hell of a study sesh, huh?”

Barry laughed. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Took a bit of an unexpected turn. I’m into it.”

Lup reached up to her shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his. “Wanna just? Keep it going like this? Be...together, you know?”

“With the mannequins as our witness? Yes,” Barry said with mock gravity. “I’d love that. Love to take you out properly sometime, too, dinner maybe, huh?”

“Mmm, yes, dinner. We could do all kinds of stuff. Gods, this’ll be fun.” Lup’s ears drooped contentedly. She snuggled into his side, hiding her face against his chest.

Barry kissed the top of her head. “I’m gonna spoil you. Rot your teeth with sweetness, you know this, right?”

Lup snorted a little laugh and kissed their intertwined hands. “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Ho-ho—holy shit" indeed. Merry Christmas, y'all, and a happy Candlenights!
> 
> Stealthtable here! When Tanacetum and I plotted out the chapter this occurs in, I couldn’t stop giggling over her concept for the Blupjeans date. When I saw the comment on that chapter that it was something folks might want to read, I jumped on that immediately in an attempt to make it both as horny and funny as possible. Because it’s Blupjeans, it’s also incredibly soft and enthusiastic. None of it would’ve been possible without the solid structure and editing skill Tanacetum provides, I absolutely love working with her!


End file.
